


Life and love in servitude

by DaBombguyy37



Series: Life and love in Servitude [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBombguyy37/pseuds/DaBombguyy37
Summary: Feel free to comment constructive criticism. I want this to turn out well.
Series: Life and love in Servitude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871467





	1. Fresh beginnings

I have been living in The School ever since I was out of high school. Right after graduation I put in applications everywhere I could think of, all of which turned me down. Just as I sit down in a cafe amongst other customers, an ad from DomCorp. comes on the tv.  
“Are you fresh out of high school, down on your luck? Need a.... life change? Of course you do sweetheart” I look at the tv, there’s a dominant businesswoman sitting in front of guys around my age. “Come down to Madame Sasha’s School for Lost Boys.” Somehow I knew this is where I had to go. I walked down to this place that was just beckoning to me with just the clothes on my back.  
I take a deep breath and hit the buzzer, the screen in front of me lights up with a blip sound. Sitting there on the camera is the woman from the commercial. “Are you here for training?”  
“Yes ma’am.” The screen shuts off and the gates open. I subconsciously start moving towards the door. As I enter the door, a masked man opens the door.  
“Welcome to The School.” Madame Sasha shakes my hand. “We’ve been expecting you C. Follow me.” She takes me to a room where she sits me down. That is when my memory gets hazy.  
Last that I can remember I was sitting, reading when the light above my door goes red. I get up and go to meet Sasha in her office, the collar they placed on me the second day I was here, digging into my neck. When I get to the door I hear her and another woman discussing me.  
“For how much again?”  
“A thousand. I need a live-in sub.” The other voice says in a serious voice.  
“My dear.... he’s nothing to gawk over. His public behavior needs work and-“  
“I need him.” I open the door. Madame Sasha has me stand behind her. “Hello C.... I’m miss Chelsea.”  
“Hello miss Chelsea.” I bow in respect as I was taught. The aroma of roses and vanilla are a new scent compared to bland odorless halls of The Home.  
“Miss Chelsea was wanting to... buy you”  
My face lights up a little, which is against what I was taught. Sasha turns around and punches me hard in the jaw, knocking a tooth out. “Forgive him chelsea, he was acting out of term. again.” She turns around, clearing her throat, “so where were we?”  
Chelsea tackles her to the ground and slams her head down hard. “You do not hurt him! I’m taking him now! Come on C.” I look at her thankfully.  
“You’re making a mistake but fine. Sign the papers” she has my contract paperwork. After some choice words from Sasha, chelsea puts me on a leash and leads me out to her car.  
“Are you alright?” She asks as I sit holding my face from pain. “I have to stop by the store, grab a few things but you can stay in here to rest. I love you puppy.” She kisses my cheek and gets into the drivers seat and starts to drive. “I’m sorry that bitch hit you” she hands me a towel for my bleeding wound. “Now.... you’re going to be living with me, cooking, cleaning, various ‘activities’” we get to the store, she runs in as I pass out. When I wake up, we’re in a bedroom, which is fairly big.  
“Please, please, please be okay....” she has my head in her lap.  
I sit up, holding my head.  
“Puppy, I’m glad you’re safe.” She rubs my jaw, i feel comfort in her velvet like touch. “Dinner is almost ready.” I sit up quickly and almost puke.  
“I don’t think I’ll have much of an appetite miss.”  
“Just eat when you’re comfortable then... but you’ll need your strength for later on. And get some sleep as well.” She leaves the plate on the nightstand and walks out shutting the door behind her.


	2. Second day

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of something around my neck, as my hand reaches up it is met by a collar and lock. I believe that what happened yesterday was not a dream, it was real. Just then there was a knock at the door followed by it being opened. “Good morning puppy, how did you sleep?” Her use of the word puppy confirmed it, She owned me.   
“Very well Miss Chelsea, thank you.” I bow giving her respect. She walks over and starts to inspect me. Grabbing here, poking there, she puts her hand on my shoulders. “Down. On your knees.” I obey, trying not to anger her.   
“Open your mouth,” as I do she puts her thumb in and slowly moves it across my tongue and teeth. She puts her thumb towards my throat, causing an audible gag “With time you’ll learn to open it wider. When I say present yourself, you are to stand, pull your pants or whatever I’m having you wear down and put your arms behind your back,” When I’m up on my feet she reaches down and cups my balls, “tell me, did you relieve yourself last night after I signed your papers? Answer honestly” Her grip tenses slightly but effectively.  
“Y.... yes Miss Chelsea.” She gives me a quick but painful squeeze, trying to see if I will react.   
“I hope you enjoyed it. Because it will be the last you will have for a while.” She lets go. “I want my breakfast in half an hour. I have a surprise for you.” As she walks out I ponder what she means by surprise. When i bring her breakfast she has me stand waiting, she and I finish eating.   
“Present yourself.”   
I follow her instructions, the frigid air sending a shiver through my body.   
“This might be a bit tight fit.” I feel cold metal surround my shaft followed by the familiar click of a lock shutting closed. “Follow me.” She stands and leads me to what I can only describe as a submissive’s heaven. “This is the toy box.” She gives a seductive smile, hooking me up to a leash. “When you have this on you are to remain silent unless I ask you a direct question.” Testing me. “Good boy.” She sits in a chair and puts me on my knees. “I want you to eat me out. They taught you how to at that school right?”   
“Yes miss Chelsea,” She nods as I begin. I start to eat her out for what seems like a few hours. She enjoys every minute of it.   
“Good...” she moans, “good boy” she orgasms and my mouth fills. “Swallow” I look up at her and do as she says. She guides me to stand. “Stay naked and go clean.” She commands me as she removes the leash.   
“Ma’am?”   
“I don’t care who sees you. I want my house spotless. And for questioning me that adds another month. Get to it. Please.”   
I head off to clean. After getting her room, both bathrooms, and part of the toy box clean, Chelsea calls me to the kitchen. “Puppy.... it is almost time for dinner. I want you to make something that will make my mouth water.” I nod and start to cook. After what seems like forever I pull dinner out of the oven and serve her while waiting. “You should eat something too pet. This is really delicious meatloaf.”   
I smile and grab a plate, eating happily.   
“After dinner you are to do the dishes, then to the toy box and then shower then bed.”   
After we finish eating, I promptly clean the kitchen then head to the toy room where wrist cuffs and shackles are hooked up to the wall. “You disobeyed me earlier my pet. Have you ever been paddled?” She makes sure I’m comfortable in the shackles before I can answer. “It’s supposed to sting” She giggles. I hear the paddle fly through the air followed by the sting of it hitting my exposed ass. “Only twenty four more to go. Any crying and I add another five.” I nod, not in a position to argue since it would cause me more pain. After forty strikes I lost feeling. “Have you learned your lesson?” She runs the paddle over my exposed, raw ass cheeks.   
“Yes miss Chelsea” I say, fighting back tears from pain as she releases me from my restraints.  
“Good now go wash up and get to bed.” I bow with respect and leave to the shower. The rest of the night was uneventful. “Goodnight Miss Chelsea.” I say as I enter my room.  
“Good night dear. Sleep well. We basically do everything over tomorrow.”  
I smile at the thought. “Yes ma’am. I can’t wait.” As I lay in bed laying on my chest I smile at the anticipation of tomorrow.


End file.
